With advances in technology, entities and individuals alike are starting to store more and more documents, pictures, illustrations, or other images, electronically. In this way, the space required for paper storage is drastically reduced and image data is being stored on computers or databases.
Entities typically receive large volumes of documents from vendors, customers, or employees on any given day. Each document, especially if it is a financial document, is typically reconciled with an account. In this way, specific characteristics of a document are matched to a corresponding account.
However, sometimes there is no match made between the document and a corresponding account. As such, when an exception occurs, an individual may have to look to other characteristics of the document for reconciliation purposes.